Yellow
by Irish Cream
Summary: 2nd season, Mimi's come back, but things are diffrent, hearts have changed. Haven't tHEY?


Yellow  
A Mimoe fic  
Pg 13-R  
Summary: 2nd season, Mimi's come back, but things are diffrent, hearts have changed.  
Havent they?  
  
She was settled in now, or so they told him. 'Coward' he thought angrily. 'Can't even face   
her'He ran a lean fingered hand through his navy hair. Longer now, falling a little below his ears.   
The girls seemed to like that.   
He did.   
He shrugged his white dress shirt off and pushed his Calvin Klein glasses back up. 'Somethings never change' Joe Kido approached the full length mirror with a critical eye. Taller still, then any other digidestined, lanky, but he had grown into his body. The bullies had made that an absolute necessity.  
He was muscular now, strong enough to play fight with Taichi, or throw a well placed punch.  
He could hold his own well. It hadn't always been that way. And he could easily overpower   
the slender Yamato.   
But it wasn't enough.   
It was never enough.   
Something was missing.   
Perfection was needed.   
He sighed, and left his reflection for a broader expanse of what was beautiful.  
  
Look at the Stars,  
Look how they shine for you,  
and everything you do,  
Yeah, they were all yellow.  
  
Joe passed his desk, snatching a slim leather book off the mahogany surface, and continued   
forward, his destination the moonlit balcony his bedroom showcased so well.   
Joe had left his childhood apartment and had taken up residence with his brother Jim.   
On many levels, things were better for the Kido sons.   
No more abuse.   
But for the youngest child, his emotional scars were far from healed.   
The stars gleamed coldly against their black velvet backdrop.   
'Teardrops on silk...'   
Somebody Joe once loved had said that.   
Somebody with a purity only angels could acquire.   
The azure haired boy steeled his thoughts and leaned on the stone balcony overlooking the thrashing sea.   
Cold.   
The ocean harboured the souls of the damned, the waves were their grasping fingers, shrieking and screaming for redemption were there was none.   
He blinked away a tear.   
There was no time to cry anymore.  
  
I came along  
I wrote a song for you  
And all the things you do  
And it was called yellow  
  
The teenager opened his leather notebook, leafing through the ink filled pages.   
He had carried this memento with him for years.   
Since his long ago trips to the Digital world had stopped,  
Since she had left.   
He smiled indulgently as he let himself go back.   
Go back to the memories and to her.   
Back to sunlit days and fear filled, cold, nights.   
He remembered when he had been alone with her, and half afraid of her, he smiled.   
Afraid of a tiny, pink loving girl, who couldnt hurt a living creature and was awestruck by something as simple and pure as a butterfly.  
Joe remembered one cold lonley night, when she had woken from a nightmare, wide-eyed and   
tearstreaked, and oh so achingly lonley.   
Just like himself.   
She had found herself alone, and had crawled over to were he slept.   
Their digimon had been elsewhere, though close-by.   
She had scurried over to his bed roll, and gently shook the still awake teen.   
"Joe"   
She had murmured,her crystalline, amber eyes shining with tears.   
God he had loved the sound of his name from those lips...  
"Yea?"   
He had dumbly replied.   
He had known instictivly what she had needed.   
"um, can I stay with you? I-I-I'm kinda scared"   
Joe sat up, gazing sadly at the homesick girl. Knowing that it made no diffrence that it was him, She would be asking Sora, TK or even Matt the same thing.   
"Ok, we all need somebody sometimes."   
She had smiled then, breaking his heart like she had a thousand times before.   
"Thank you so much Joe!" and she had slid into his arms so quickly he didnt know it had happened.   
But he thanked god as much as he cursed him, because he knew that he wasn't what she wanted, he could never be.  
She had spent the night in his arms, and Joe had spent the night silently dying.   
It was the last time he ever did.  
  
So then I took my turn  
Oh what a thing to have done  
And it was all yellow  
Your skin  
Oh yea your skin and bones  
turn into something beautiful  
and you know  
you know I love you so  
you know I love you so  
you know I love you so  
  
He drew himself away from the memories.   
Things changed. People changed.   
But...She was back and he was hiding.   
He mentally questioned himself. Their had been no promises, no pacts broken.   
She had had no choice in moving.   
But that day in the airport, she had kissed Tai on the cheek, and Matt, even TK, but him, she had been cautious, leaving her goodbye to him last, by chance or choice, he would never know.   
She had pulled his awkward form to her shorter level with a tiny porcelain hand on his shoulder, and she had kissed a butterfly print on his unsuspecting lips, closing her eyes and leaning her angelic forhead against his own.   
"Don't forget me Joseph Kido, and remember you're worth it all."   
And she was gone, leaving the empty hollow void he had known she would. and leaving him to become a slight recluse and an emotional black hole.   
Nothing that got in would resurface, and not much came out.   
Happiness was lower on Joe's list then most.   
His heart was broken, and he wasn't needed.  
But...He still loved her.   
He loved her angelic memory as much as he hated her for her involintary desertion.   
His heart was dying, and they all knew it.  
  
I swam across  
I jumped across for you  
Oh what a thing to do  
'cuz you were all yellow  
  
It was time.   
He relized, bathed in moonlight and ebony black, he knew it had to end somehow.  
And he wasnt stupid, he knew why he was hiding.   
He was afraid because things had changed, they were older and wiser.   
Their days or reveling in innocence and dreaming of the future were over.  
The future was now.   
And be it hell on earth, a heart shattering venture or a soul crushing bought of nonchalence and dismissel on her part.   
It was time to face his demons and let go.  
  
I drew a line  
I drew a line for you  
Oh what a thing to do  
'cuz you were all yellow  
  
"Joe!!" Tai shouted, waving the cerulean teenager over.   
"Over here!"   
The young man wandered over with an unpracticed, relaxed gait. Creating the picture of easygoing calmness.   
"Hey guys"  
Joe wasnt fooling them. He was moody now, uneasy now and then, but he sometimes let his   
undercurrent of pain slip and it took full reign, bursting out in the form of anger.   
He had gotten himself into many fights because of it, but he always came out on top.   
He was stronger then he knew.   
"She's not here yet. typical Mimi"   
Joe stiffened at her name. Struggling to realize that he was trapped of his own free will. It became obvious at the mention of the name he had tried to forget.   
That name was the personification of everything he had lost, everything he had loved. Sheilding himself again, he nodded amd went to the counter, buying himself an iced tea.  
  
And your skin  
Oh yeah your skin and bones  
turn into something beautiful  
and you know  
for you I'd bleed myself dry  
for you I'd bleed myself dry  
for you I'd bleed myself dry  
  
"Hi guys I'm here!"   
Joe almost tripped when he heard that voice.   
He wasn't ready for her, for this!   
It was so painful. He had missed her more then his own mother!   
He had finally come to terms, healed himself enough to carry on, but it had taken years! She couldn't just waltz back into his world and destroy his heart and soul again!   
" Guess who surprised us and showed up Mimi!"   
He stood stalk still and put his drink on a nearby, empty table, fully prepared to flee. He had stood up to bullies twice as strong as Tai, fought Dark masters and won, but he was once again trembling in fear of a itsy bitsy female.   
He felt pathetic and stupid.   
He didn't want to feel like that.   
He wouldnt.   
He clenched his fists and jaw, standing straighter.   
He was older now. He didn't need anybody...   
Joe lied to himself even as he waited for another word from her infinitly sweet lips, like a dying man wants water in the desert.   
She still held that mastery over him.   
And she still didn't relize it...Or didn't care.   
"Did...he come?"   
Sora smiled and nodded. and the soft haired brunette raised trembling hands to her face, Mimi let out a gasping sob, catching a watching Joe by surprise   
"I-I'm..so, s-sorry..B-but I've missed J-J-Joe so much...I've...l..loved him for...so..L-long.."  
Tai patted the emotional Mimi on the shoulder.   
"Everybody knew that but him, Mimi."   
Mimi shook her beautiful head vehemently   
"How could...he not k-know?..Where is...he?"   
Sora peered around the overwhelmed girl and saw the thunderstruck Joe several feet away. Looking lost and delirious but happier then Sora had ever seen him.   
Mimi noticed her friends gaze and twirled, her caramel locks floating around her, and leaving Joe out of breathe and attempting not to cry   
"Joe!"   
She cried, taking a few tentative steps to the rapidly blinking young man.   
"Oh Joe, Joe, my Joe!"   
In mere seconds she was in his arms, neither knew who moved, but both Joe and Mimi held on so tightly neither were aware where one stopped and the other began.  
  
  
It's true  
Look how they shine for you  
look how they shine for you  
look how they shine for you  
  
  
Joe was in shock.   
It was all so unbelievable, just by hearing those words all the ice surrounding his soul had melted, the mist had dissapated.   
He loved the slender wisp of an angel he embraced...and he was so filled with love he couldnt not show it.   
The floodgates opened and the tears fell.   
"Mimi...I..."   
The girl holding him just as hard snuggled into the black silk shirt he wore   
"I know." she smiled "You've changed, your so handsome, and strong."   
Joe nodded   
"I've been in a lot of fights..." Mimi shook her head "I mean stronger inside"   
The navy haired boy nuzzled her hair, trying to reign in the emotions that gripped   
his heart anew.   
All he could whisper was "oh." as he tried to breathe easier, and fight away  
the tears.   
"I wish it could be this simple Mimi. I-I wish I could just hold you and heal   
myself."   
He gripped her harder   
"I've dreamed of every worse case scenario in existence, about your homecoming...but I've never dreamed of this."   
Mimi looked up at the much diffrent Joe   
"What do you mean?"   
Joe looked down at her breathtaking eyes.   
He had dreamed of those eyes, had loved them for as long as he had first seen them.   
The forcefulness of his emotions scared him, the suddeness of their onslaught disarmed him. "I'm afraid Mimi, I-I've been alone for so long..."   
He looked away, tearing his gaze from her own, but refusing to let her   
slender body part from his by an inch.   
"I've closed everything off from me, but I've never let you go. I think I love you to much, and I'm afraid."   
Mimi shook her head   
"I've loved you just as long. I've ruined everything by leaving..."   
Joe frowned, marring his handsome features for a moment   
"No, Mimi..I just need time to think...I love you."   
and he was gone.   
  
Look how the shine for  
look how they shine for  
look how they shine for you  
  
  
He had fled again!   
He mentally berated himself.   
Screaming inwardly, he collapsed on his couch, luckily Jim wasn't home.   
He leaned forward and put his face in his hands.   
"I'm so stupid!"  
Joe shouted to the walls.   
He ran his hand through his hair, mussing the blue strands up.   
"I had her, I held her, she loves ME. Not anybody else. Joe Kido." he groaned "The cold hearted basterd who's to stupid to hold onto the one thing he's wanted for years and finally had."  
The young man picked up the closeset thing, a convenient porcelain vase, and hurled it against a wall letting out an angry growl   
"I'm such an idiot. I'm so dumb I-I...I"   
he looked around, not finding an easily thrown object, and relized what he'd done.   
Falling back onto the coach, he gripped his head   
"I am emotionally unstable"   
Joe sighed and wiped away an angry tear. Standing up and retreating to the confinement of his bedroom.   
Everything was too surreal.   
Life was suddenly so wonderful, he didn't know how to deal.   
He threw himself onto his bed, and attempted to sleep.  
The knocking woke his fitful slumber.   
And he dragged himself out of bed feeling as though he had a huge hangover.   
Joe threw open the door, thinking his brother had locked himself out again   
"Jim, did you leave-"   
He stopped mid sentance, joy and pain combating for surpremacy within him.   
Pain won, par usual in the world of Joe Kido, and he stumbled over his words   
"Mimi! How d-did you g-get here?!"   
She was looking perfect as she always did, although she could be completly naked and look totally at ease.   
erfect perfection, an angel on Earth.   
Joe cleared thoughts of Mimi naked from his mind.   
He had enough problems, he didn't need sex complicating things further.   
The girl he loved so deeply eyed him sadly.   
"Will you talk to me?"   
Joe was taken aback, but he nodded and let her in.   
She slid her shoes off her tiny feet and surveyed his apartment,  
"You and Jim live here?" Joe nodded, and gestured for Mimi to sit.   
She did, and Joe sat beside her.   
"What are you afraid of?" The teenager looked at the girl.   
"Afraid?"   
Mimi frowned, "Yes, afraid. Why can't we be together?"   
Joe's battle waged again, this time joy winning.   
"Y-you want to BE me with ME?" he smiled, and Mimi looked at him sadly   
"Joe, I've wanted to be with you for a long time."   
This time, Joe crossed the first bridge, he reached out and grabbed Mimi's hand. making the girl hope.   
"Mimi, I was just afraid, that was so fast, I mean, after wanting something, without ever hoping to really get it, and then having it in your arms t-to BE with..to love you. It can be overwhelming. Especially when you've closed off from people because it hurt so much." Mimi's gorgeous crystal gaze had filled with tears,  
"Joe..how could you not know...I've loved you since...well...I don't even know. I made it so   
obvious...didn't you even notice Matt and Tai back off??"   
Joe shook his head. "I didn't even dare to think..."   
Mimi collapsed in his arms.   
"We can be together now Joe. We've wasted so long..we need to make up for lost years."   
Joe smiled, knowing she spoke the truth, she peered up at him and he solomnly gazed back.  
He bit his lip, inching closer, he wanted it so bad...Mimi was quicker, she reached up and   
pulled his lips to her own and it was...magic.   
She tasted like rose petels and cotton candy he tasted like something smoky and male. Years of pent up emotions poured into that kiss and hands roamed, tongues played, passion grew, Mimi reached for the buttons on Joe's shirt, but Joe broke away, panting.   
"Mimi? are you sure? We can stop..."   
Mimi smiled softly, love glowing in an almost plausible aura around her   
"I'm ready Joe, I want you to be my first...I've known you would be for a long time. I'm ready Joe, if you are."   
Joe nodded and stood up. drawing the small girl along with him, they went to his bedroom. Joe was gonna be better now.   
  
****  
  
This is definatly an older fic...Can you tell?  
Sometimes, you had to let go, and learn to love again.  
  
Look how they shine  
Look at the stars  
Look how they shine for you  
and all the things you do  
  
  
  
The end  
Do you like it?? I do!!!! review please! I love you all!  
-Mamacita 


End file.
